In Which Suppi And Kero Have A Little Chat
by Kluddle
Summary: Just a small one-shot of Kero and Suppi having a cute chat about the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran  or 'The Brat', as Kero calls him , and a certain other CCS couple. A sweet, funny short story showing the bond between our favorite fuzz balls.


**In Which Suppi and Kero Have A Little Chat**

**Disclaimer: **Did Toya and Yukito kiss? Did Sakura and Syaoran kiss? No? Then I'm not CLAMP. Sad, but true...TT ^ TT

**A/N: **This is a random idea that poofed its way into my head and would not come out. Please enjoy. :D

. . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . .

"Hey, long time no see Suppi! Did you miss me, the amazing guardian beast, the astounding lion-like creature, the handsomest steed ever, while I was gone? Huh, did ya, did ya!"

Said orange plush toy look-alike was currently glomping a much less willing, fuzzy cat-with-shiny-wings look-alike, while going on and on about how "My goodness, Suppi, you'll never guess what I overheard!" and "Were you lonely without awesome me!" and "Hey, Suppi-SUPPI! Are you listening? I just said Sakura and The Brat are getting married!"

Suppi untangled himself from Kero and stared at him, amused. "Sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention to your droning, besides, it's rather hard to understand words when you're practically being smothered to death." Kero glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, don't you get the serious issue at hand? SAKURA and **THE BRAT **are getting MARRIED!" Kero was waving his hands in the air with frustration, obviously appalled about Syaoran and the Card Mistress tying the knot.

"Oh, come now Cerberus, you knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They've been together for years." Suppi stated plainly.

"Doesn't mean I can't object! Besides, ever since Sakura's dad died I've been thinking of how when she does get married to a DECENT man I might walk her down the isle, or something. I don't want to do that with THE BRAT waiting at the end of the isle!" Kero whined.

Suppi gave Kero the oh-my-Clow-you-are-the-dumbest-living-thing-to-ever-disgrace-this-Earth look. "First off, the only one walking Sakura down the isle will be her BROTHER, Toya. You remember, the man actually RELATED to her. Anyways, even if you could 'walk her down the isle', what do you think the audience would say once they saw an enormous over sized lion cub with wings waltzing down the runway?"

Kero grew silent at Suppi's words. "Oh...I didn't think about it that way."

Suppi snorted. "Of course you didn't. Just like how you didn't realize that when Yukito and Toya had their first kiss and Yukito was blushing, how it would be completely inappropriate for you to butt in and ask if Yue was 'blushing to high heaven in their', too."

"What!" Kero muttered, offended. "Just the mental image of a blushing Yue was hilarious. IS hilarious. Maybe I should pay Tomoyo something to get her to try and record a blushing or stammering Yue. I'd have great blackmail material!" Kero grinned evilly. "Or I could get her to record you while on a sugar-high..."

Suppi sighed and mentally prayed for something like that to NEVER, **EVER **happen. "What do you have against Syaoran, anyway? You seem to dislike him more then you dislike Eriol."

Kero smirked. "Well, I don't care for Eriol that much either, but still...he isn't The Brat. The Brat called me a dumb stuffed animal and speaks in a bratty voice and walks in a bratty way and glares at me in a bratty fashion!" Once Kero was done his little rant he was fuming, inwardly breathing fireballs at The Brat.

"I see..." Suppi said, smiling crookedly. "You're jealous of how he hogs Sakura." Kero gaped at Suppi, mouth wide. "I...well...ummm...I for one think I deserve the right of spending quality time with my friend, without The Brat being their to soil the atmosphere and dampen the mood and DESTROY MY REALM OF HAPPINESS!"

Suppi shrugged, non-affronted. "Sakura loves him, though."

Kero looked down sadly. "Ya...I guess he isn't THAT bad...but I still don't like him!"

Suppi rolled his eyes at the other magical creature's childish behaviour, and started to float into the kitchen of Eriol and Tomoyo's shared house. "Toya and Yukito should have a wedding too, one of these days." Suppi murmured absently, while Kero stormed the fridge, looking for cake and cookies and pudding, or anything else to fill his 4-dimensional stomach.

"Hey, Suppi." Kero called to him over a mouthful of leftover strawberry shortcake. "Speaking of weddings, how about you and I get married some-"

Kero never got to finish his request, seeing as one incredibly irritated floating black kitten had literally shoved his face into the rest of the cake.

"You," Suppi muttered, his eyes narrowed. "just keep eating."

**A/N: **...xD Scary Suppi...and for some reason Kero reminds me of Watanuki a lot in this fanfic...XP Sorry if I made him kind of OOC. I tried really hard not too. This idea seriously would not get out of my poor head...and if there is already a fanfic out there like this one, I'm sorry. I've never read it. xD Also, please forgive me if I spelled Suppi wrong, because everywhere I looked it was spelled a different way. -_-; Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and you can review only if you feel like it. *Hands you some digital strawberry shortcake* :D


End file.
